SoNaTa En LaS PeNuMbRaS
by LaDy CaSs15
Summary: Él se enamoró de Ella...Ella tiene sed de su sangre. Historia Alternativa de Candy y Terry. Espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

**SONATA EN LAS PENUMBRAS**

**POR. CASANDRA**

**CAP. I**

**TERRY POV**

En ocasiones no recuerdo ni el día que es hoy, a veces solo me dejo guiar por la misma inercia de mis movimientos, sin detenme a pensar que hago en el lugar donde me encuentro, o porque camine hasta ese sitio, el rumbo de mi vida nunca fue claro, desde el abandono de mi padre desde mi infancia, jamás culpe a la vida por haberme dado el constante rechazo de mi propio progenitor, nunca creí darle importancia a ese detalle, al fin de cuentas estaba ella, mi madre que siempre cuido de mi y que me dio amor por ambos, jamás extrañe a mi padre, pero desde que ella se fue ahora no estoy tan convencido de mis palabras, ahora más que nunca quisiera saber de él, estar en su compañía, no lo he visto desde que mamá murió, y el día del sepelio no me atreví ni siquiera a mirarle, sentía odio y rencor dentro de mi por tantos años de abandono y parece que él lo entendió nunca busco mi mirada se dedico a mirar a mamá dentro del ataúd.

Desde ese día mi camino se ha vuelto oscuro, nublado sin ver nada claramente al final de el, camino sin saber a donde ni como llegar, o que me espera al final de este, y la verdad no me importa a donde me lleven mis pasos, hay demasiado dolor dentro de mi alma para que me asuste el destino de mi propia existencia. La muerte de mi madre trajo consigo otras situaciones, tuve que dejar la escuela de música, ya no podía seguirla pagando, con lo que mamá dejo tenia solo dos opciones, estudiar y morir de hambre o tomar lo poco para subsistir y abandonar mis sueños de ser músico. Opte por la segunda opción, aunque ni siquiera supe porque, la verdad ya no me importaba seguir viviendo después de todo lo que he pasado, pero creo que fue que si ya no tenia porque vivir, mis sueños ya estaban de más y solo me frustraría más el hecho de seguir con ellos cuando realmente ya no me importaban.

Busque trabajo por muchos días sin encontrar nada, había comenzado a escasearme el dinero, tenia que encontrar algo que me dejara algunos ingresos antes de que me quedara sin nada. Aunque mis deseos no iban muy acorde con mis necesidades sabia que tenia que hacer algo por mi, eso lo comprendí la primera vez que el fantasma de mi madre se apareció frente a mi, no supe si fue un sueño o deliraba por el hambre, pero la vi, vestida de blanco tenia sus hermosas facciones que relucían en su rostro cuando yo era un niño, se veía hermosa, sus ojos eran aun más azules, me sonrió y me pidió que no buscara el camino que ella había tomado, que buscara el mío propio, que buscara lo que me hiciera feliz y fuera tras el sin importar nada ni nadie. Esa fue la primera vez, desde ese día eran muy frecuentes sus visitas en mi mente, en ocasiones la veía, otras no, pero sabia que estaba ahí pues sentía la presencia de alguien, ahí fue que empecé a pensar que ya había empezado a desvariar.

Encontré empleo en un bar que estaba algo escondido en las calles del centro de la ciudad, fue lo mejor que tal vez me paso en días, puesto que trabajaría en las noches tocando el piano, aunque no me agradaba la idea de tocar de nuevo ya que me recordaba a mi madre, sabia que me encantaba hacerlo, y si talvez había dejado la escuela de música, no podía negar que esa era mi pasión y trabajar en lo que te gusta siempre era algo bueno.

Las primeras noches fueron simples, me sentaba cada noche a tocar las mismas piezas, pues de cierta manera sabia que muy poca gente ponía atención a lo que tocaba o simplemente no conocían ninguna de las melodías, al principio me esmeraba por tocar cosas diferentes pensando en que la gente pasara un buen rato, pero después de darme cuenta de que mi música pasaba desapercibida, opte por tocar lo mismo cada noche. Aunque en ocasiones tocaba algo nuevo, la pieza que nunca faltaba era la Sonata para piano número 14 de Beethoven, era mi favorita y la de mi madre.

Habían pasado un par de semanas trabajando en aquel lugar, no esperaba nada nuevo ni en mi vida ni en mí alrededor, nada hasta aquella noche cuando la vi por primera vez.

Era como ver a un ángel pero que me hacia sentir que estuviera frente al más tentador de los demonios, era una sensación extraña, la mire desde la barra, mi turno empezaría en unos minutos, me dirigí hacia el piano mientras la veía sentarse sola en una mesa que tenia poca luz, pero aun en las sombras donde se encontraba pude admirar su belleza, era única, tenia la piel más blanca y tersa que jamás haya visto, su cabello ondulado y como el oro mas reluciente, sus labios totalmente rojos como si la sangre estuviera rodando en aquel lugar, su cuerpo grácil, curveado, lleno de tentación y hermosura, era una fascinante visión, pero lo más hermoso fue admirar su mirada, sus ojos verdes, un verde más bello que la esmeralda más cara, me sentí hipnotizado desde que clave mis ojos en los de ella, me miraba con una profundidad inmensa tenia fuego en la mirada, que desde el primer instante sentí que me quemo todo el cuerpo, su intensa mirada me hizo desvariar por un momento, hasta que ella se compadeció de mi alma y rompió el contacto que nuestros ojos habían hecho, fue entonces que empecé a tocar mi melodía favorita, muy pronto me sumergí en la tonada, cerré mis ojos intentando no volverme a perder en la mirada de aquella mujer, sino era capaz de dejar de tocar y encontrar un despido seguro.

Continué con algo de Satie y Chopin, para terminar con Claro de Luna de Debussy otro de mis favoritos, al concluir como cada noche uno que otro aplauso se escuchaba en el lugar, me levante y di una reverencia al publico, e inmediatamente busque la mirada de aquella mujer que me había hipnotizado desde el primero momento y la cual había sido mi inspiración aquella noche, pero ella ya no estaba en aquel lugar, pensé que por mis constantes alucinaciones la visión de aquella mujer también había sido una, así que trate de olvidarme de ella, seguramente no la volvería a ver.

Regrese a mi departamento entrada la madrugada como ya era costumbre, en cuanto lo hice me tumbe en el sofá sin sueño, el insomnio y la soledad se habían convertido en mis eternos compañeros desde la partida de mi madre. Sentía que no tenia caso pensar en nada como siempre, pero aquella verde mirada me había turbado, no sabia como describir lo que me hizo sentir desde que su mirada se topo con la mía, pero solo atinaba en pensar en que si fue una alucinación mi mente había llegado al limite de su imaginación al poder crear tan perfecta imagen.

Al siguiente día al llegar al trabajo sentía expectativas de mi propia alucinación, tal vez ya estaba enloqueciendo, pero el simple hecho de querer que esa imagen se volviera a presentar era lo que me mantenía vivo aquel día, quería volver a sentir que su mirada me quemaba, quería sentir que cuando sus pupilas me atraparan no deseara nada más que perderme con ellas, no me importaría dar mi alma con tal de volver a sentirme perdido por ella, llegue hasta el piano sin encontrar rastro de ella, fueron un par de segundos los que tarde en sentarme y abrir la tapa del piano, cuando volví a subir la mirada y de nuevo mi hermosa visión estaba ahí, ella había vuelto para dejarme más en claro que estaba totalmente enloquecido por mis propias ilusiones, solo que ahora fue más allá, cuando termine de tocar sin esperar nada más que los aplausos, ella, me sonrió, y así fue cada noche que ella volvía para verme tocar, aunque fuera la misma pieza, siempre volvía y me sonreía, ese se convirtió en mi objetivo de vida desde ese día, y fue cuando comprendí que no estaba alucinando, ella era realidad aunque el verla pareciera un sueño.

**CANDY POV**

Cuando miro a la gente caminar por las calles con sus distintas expresiones en sus rostros, aunque solo las vea de reojo puede leer completamente que pasa por sus mentes, la desilusión, amargura y tristeza son sentimientos que son muy frecuentes, pero el amor, la felicidad y el cariño son los que prevalecen, y es cuando me odio a mi misma, a mi propia existencia. Años de vagar viendo lo mismo y a la vez cosas diferentes a mi alrededor me han hecho llegar a un punto de buscar mi propia muerte, pero tantos intentos fallidos por mi cobardía a seguir en esta existencia me han hecho desistir, se que yo no busque este camino sin fin que me ha tocado atravesar, pero tampoco puede renegar de el, ya que ha tenido su parte buena, he conocido el mundo en diferentes épocas, he visto gente diferente, aunque sea solo en penumbras he conocido bastante de la vida y de lo que la rodea, pero al final me siento vacía, sola, y ya debería de haberme acostumbrado a esta vida, no puedo, algo me hace falta.

He logrado vencer muchas ansiedades para mi propio beneficio de vida, el no salir de día ya no me provoca ninguna desilusión, de hecho he aprendido a odiar al astro rey por su incomoda sensación de bochorno y luminosidad, no puede compararse con la sensación fría y silenciosa que te provoca la luna y la oscuridad de la noche, mirar el cielo estrellado es lo mejor que puedo esperar de cada día, el crepúsculo siempre es mi buen amigo que me dice que ya es hora de levantarse y ver una nueva noche, pero esta vez me dijo algo más, cuando lo mire supe que me estaba diciendo que algo más me esperaba aquella noche, lo comprendí cuando entre en aquel bar y lo mire por primera vez.

Desde que lo vi, por su semblante y lo que podía emanar su persona, sabia que era una persona atormentada, sufría mucho, eso lo termine de descubrir cuando lo mire a los ojos, los ojos más hermosos que jamás haya visto, de un tono azul intenso, pero con un toque de verde que me hacían sentir nadando en el mar más profundo y peligroso del mundo, me hundí en esa mirada que también buscaba alguna señal en la mía, yo por mi propia naturaleza no pude evitar profundizar con mis ojos a aquel hombre que me estaba robando todo sin saberlo, su hermosa piel de satín que brillaba exquisitamente bajo los pocos focos de luz que alumbraban aquel lugar, su nariz y labios perfectos, rectos, simétricos, parecía una estatua de mármol que representaba a algún dios pagano, su cabello castaño largo, era hermoso, gracias a mis habilidades podía olerlo desde mi lugar, era un aroma tan delicioso, tan humano, tan especial.

En ese momento me di cuenta de algo ese hombre me había hechizado, y la melodía que tocaba jamás la olvidaría, y no porque la conociera de hace años, sino porque la tocaba con tanto sentimiento que era una verdadera delicia para mis oídos, verlo tocar con los ojos cerrados era el mejor regalo que le habían hecho a mis ojos desde hace siglos. Estaba totalmente perdida por toda esa atmósfera creada por tan frágil humano, pero hubiera preferido no haber ido, ya que después de salir de aquel trance, lo que me provocaba tanto placer, ya no era el aroma de su piel, ya no olía eso, ahora estaba perdida por el exquisito aroma de su sangre, que quería beber hasta saciar toda mi sed.

Cuando comenzó a tocar Claro de Luna de Debussy, fue imposible no sentirme aun más atraída por ese maravilloso hombre, me sentía atrapada, quería responder a mis insititos, dirigirme hacia él y beber hasta la ultima gota de su sangre sin importar que hubiera gente ahí, no se porque sabia que a él nadie lo esperaba en casa, sabia de antemano por su propio semblante que estaba solo en el mundo, igual que yo, solos sin nadie que nos hiciera compañía, ahora lo entendí, y sabia que no podría terminar con su vida, sin antes pensar en mi propia existencia, ahora entendía el mensaje del crepúsculo. Cuando dio la ultima nota de aquella hermosa tonada, salí de aquel lugar, esperando verlo al otro día, y todos los días, antes de que decidiera si quitarle la vida, y cambiar mi eterna existencia.

Pasaron los días y las noches, en un principio me había decidido a no volver a aquel lugar, sentía que ese pobre ser humano tan perfecto no merecía que por mi egoísmo y mi soledad le cambiara la vida, es cierto que lo veía triste, sabia que sufría, pero aun así no me sentía con el derecho de privarle de lo único que yo deseaba aun después de tantos siglos. Es cierto que yo no pedí convertirme en vampiro, y que con el tiempo llegue a aceptar mi propio destino, pero también es cierto que desearía cambiar todo, daría gustosa todo mi ser y mi eternidad, con tal de que se me concediera de nuevo la humanidad de mi ser, pero eso era imposible, ya que ni siquiera había perdón por parte del creador para los que habíamos perdido el alma y la vida a cambio de la eternidad, como yo.

Sufrí mucho para habituarme a mi nueva vida, en mi vida humana fui una chica alegre que deseaba cumplir sus sueños y añoranzas, ser madre, formar una familia, encontrar al chico de sus sueños, enamorarse, tenia tantos amigos como hojas tienes los árboles más grandes y frondosos del bosque, la gente me amaba por quien era, y de eso no tenia la menor duda, pero aquel oscuro día en que me tope con ese ser tan perfecto, bello y aterrador que me transformo, toda esa vida llena de ilusiones se esfumo.

Viví con el por varias décadas, dejando atrás todo por lo que había sonreído tanto tiempo, a decir verdad no me sentía enojada con mi creador, de cierta manera le tenia estima por darme la oportunidad de una nueva forma de vida, pero no le tenia afecto, pues muy en el fondo le odiaba por arrebatarme la vida como mortal que yo tanto amaba, por quitarme la hermosa sensación de escuchar y sentir los latidos de mi corazón.

Con su desvanecimiento de la faz de tierra a causa de la salida del Sol, viví una de las experiencias más aterradoras de mi vida, no sabia el porque había decidido terminar con su existencia, puesto que nuestro destino como vampiros era vivir eternamente, pero no podía culparlo ni juzgarlo por su decisión, había vivido demasiado, y pensaba que su tiempo en este mundo había terminado, así que se enfrento al amanecer terminando con su propia existencia. Yo no lo pude mirar físicamente, pero gracias a los lazos que teníamos pude verlo todo en mi mente como si estuviera ahí, escuche sus gritos, mire su rostro agonizante y pude ver lo que quedo de él, sus cenizas fueron esparcidas por el viento que me recordó que una de las razones por las que él había tomado esa decisión fue que yo nunca lo acepte como compañero de la eternidad, nunca lo ame como él me amo, él me busco a mi pensando que yo era la indicada para él, pero yo nunca lo acepte y fue algo que no pudo soportar, para mi su partida fue triste y aterradora, pues por primera vez en mi vida como inmortal estaría absolutamente sola. No puedo negar que pensé en seguir los pasos de él, pero comprendí que yo no quería eso para mí, y muy en el fondo era porque no tenia la suficiente fuerza para acabar conmigo misma.

Habían pasado semanas desde que había descubierto a mi ser perfecto, cuando pensaba en él no tenia fuerza de voluntad, y aunque fuera arrastrada por mi propio deseo, acudía al mismo bar para verlo tocar, no me importaba la gente alrededor, ni que siempre tocara lo mismo, eso era lo que me gustaba, siempre comenzaba con la misma melodía, la Sonata para piano numero 14 de Beethoven, siempre me había gustado, pero ahora me fascinaba, me la sabia de memoria, y producida por sus níveos y hermosos dedos sonaba aun mejor.

A pesar de decirme a mi misma que volvía siempre a aquel lugar para verlo y escucharlo tocar, no me podía engañar, realmente volvía porque me encantaba su olor, me encantaba oler su sangre, cada día era más difícil que el anterior, quería beber de su sangre hasta saciarme, quería convertirlo en mi compañero, pero ese era mi dilema, no quería que sufriera, no quería que pasara por lo que yo pase, me sentí culpable de solo pensar que por mi propio beneficio pensaba en convertirlo en lo que yo era, ¿y si él no quisiera esta vida que yo le ofrezco?... ¿y si termina odiándome como yo odie a mi creador por convertirme?...no...No lo soportaría.

Cada noche era el mismo dilema, mientras lo escuchaba tocar en mi interior había una lucha sin fin por decidir que hacer, al final siempre declinaba por dejarlo vivir, aunque sabia que después me arrepentiría, y volvería a plantearme todo de nuevo. Supe desde el principio que él notaba siempre mi presencia, era una sensación extraña y placentera que siempre antes de que comenzara a tocar volteara buscando a alguien, y siempre terminaba su búsqueda cuando cruzaba su mirada con la mía, después de hacerlo comenzaba a tocar, como si me estuviera dedicando la melodía. En siglos nadie me había dedicado nada, me sentía halagada, y en recompensa siempre que terminaba su número, le sonreía, y salía del lugar.

**NOTAS DE MI.**

**BUENO ESPERO Y ESTE MEDIO FIC…JAJAJA LES ESTE GUSTANDO, LO DIGO PORQUE ALGUIEN ME DIJO QUE NO ERA MINIFIC…PERO NO LO CONSIDERO FIC PORQUE SÓLO ES DE UN CAPITULO…USTEDES CONSIDERENLO COMO GUSTEN.**

**LA VERDAD CREO QUE SE VE LA INFLUENCIA DE LA QUE HE SIDO VICTIMA DESDE HACE UNOS MESES, Y QUE ME ENCANTA HABER CAIDO EN ESTA TENTACIÓN, AMO LA VIDA VAMPIRICA…Y ME ENCANTA TODO LO QUE LA ENVUELVE…JAJAJA.**

**SUS COMENTARIOS LOS RECIBIRÉ GUSTOSA EN MI CORREO, GRACIAS POR TODO.**

**BESSTTSSS**

**CaSaNdRa LaDy CaSs**


	2. Chapter 2

**SONATA EN LAS PENUMBRAS**

**POR. CASANDRA**

**CAP. II**

**TERRY POV**

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que la misma escena se repetía cada noche?...parecía que todo se repitiera cada día, yo llegaba junto al piano, antes de sentarme volteaba y no la veía, me sentaba y abría la tapa del piano, cuando volvía a levantar la mirada, ella ya estaba en la misma mesa de siempre, mirándome con sus hermosos ojos verdes, entonces comenzaba a tocar lo de siempre, cerraba los ojos para concentrarme, daba mi número mientras volteaba a verla de vez en cuando, percatándome de que toda su atención era completamente mía, en cuanto terminaba mi número, escuchaba uno que otro aplauso, y entonces venia la mejor parte de la noche cuando ella me sonreía, nunca me había atrevido a responderle a ese gesto, tenia miedo de que se sintiera ofendida, después de eso siempre desaparecía y no me daba tiempo ni siquiera de ver a donde ni a que hora se iba. Hasta que decidí que era hora de saber más de ella.

Había realizado un plan en mi mente, que desde un principio pensaba que era una locura, pero tenia esperanza de que funcionara, le había pedido de favor a Rox una de las meseras que me ayudara, primero para desechar la idea de que aun después de tanto tiempo ella no era una alucinación, le pregunte si la había visto, después de describírsela Rox supo de quien hablaba, fue un alivio para mi darme cuenta que no había perdido la razón. Sabiendo que siempre que terminaba mi actuación ella se marchaba, le pedí a Rox primero que días antes se fijara hacia donde caminaba cuando salía del lugar, solo para saber en que dirección podría seguirla.

Cuando la noche para llevar a cabo mi plan llego, le pedí a Rox que en cuanto terminara mi actuación, la detuviera unos instantes antes de que se marchara para darme tiempo de poder seguirla, y así lo hizo, después de que termine mi actuación, le vi sonreírme, por primera vez me atreví a devolverle la sonrisa, algo que a ella la hizo cambiar la expresión por una que no comprendí, no sabia si era sorpresa o molestia, después de romper el contacto visual conmigo tomo su abrigo y se dirigió hacia la salida, yo me levante rápido del piano y me dirigí por mis cosas y salí por la puerta de atrás que daba a la calle donde Rox me dijo que ella caminaba después de salir del bar, antes de irme vi como la mesera cumplía con su parte, no se que le habrá inventado para detenerla unos segundos, pero lo hizo, yo me apresure a salir.

En la calle el frió estaba fuerte, pareciera que fuera a nevar, pero no había rastro de esa nieve aun, camine rápidamente por la calle para llegar al punto donde sabría ella aparecería, a pesar de saber que ella tendría que aparecer por ahí, mi poca fe me decía que tal vez hoy se habría ido por otro camino, que era una estupidez estar esperando que apareciera y más aun una tontería pensar que ella podría tener algún interés en mi como para si quiera cruzar una palabra conmigo. Estaba a punto de darme vuelta e irme cuando escuche unos pasos, voltee lentamente y me di cuenta que ahí estaba ella, con un abrigo rojo que le hacia lucir su piel aun más blanca, sus labios estaban mas rojos que de costumbre y su mirada, fue extraño desde la distancia en la que estábamos pude distinguir que en cuanto me vio su mirada parecía oscura, sus ojos se veían negros, más negros que un carbón, pero en cuanto le hable su mirada volvió a ser verde, aun después de todo parecía que si estaba desvariando mentalmente.

Terry: Buenas noches –salude con cortesía –

Candy: Buenas noches –aun perpleja –

Terry: Disculpe mi atrevimiento señorita...pero...bueno –nervioso –...solo quería agradecerle

Candy: ¿Agradecerme ?... –extrañada – ¿Por qué?

Terry: Por estar cada noche el bar escuchando mi humilde música...tal vez su objetivo al ir ahí no sea escucharme...pero quiero que sepa que aunque esa no sea su intención para mi es un placer y un verdadero regalo verla como me sonríe cada vez que termino de tocar –apenado –...su sonrisa es muy hermosa al igual que usted

Se hizo un breve silencio, yo estaba apenado y confuso, no sabia porque había dicho todo eso, no me di cuenta como fue que lo dije, pero ya estaba hecho, estaba a punto de irme por la pena que tenia, cuando sentí una mano fría, más fría que el hielo tomar la mía para detenerme, la hermosa joven me miro con ternura y me volvió a sonreír.

Candy: Siento contradecirlo señor, pero el regalo no es para usted...es para mi, es una verdadera delicia escucharlo tocar

Terry: Me... –abriendo más lo ojos – siento muy halagado por sus palabras señorita –haciendo una pequeña reverencia –

Candy: Candy...me llamo Candy

Terry: Es un placer señorita Candy...yo me llamo Terry –tomando su mano y besando el dorso de esta –

Candy parecía no estar preparada para mi saludo, pues al sentir el contacto de mis labios en su helada y grácil piel, quito su mano de inmediato, volví a darme cuenta que sus ojos se oscurecieron, y la vi mirarme con una expresión que jamás había visto de ella ni de ningún otra persona, vi que me veía como si tuviera hambre, hambre de mi.

Terry: Discúlpeme...no pensé que le molestara

Candy: No...No –cambiando el semblante –...discúlpeme usted...es solo que...perdón –volteando la cara –

Terry: No se disculpe –buscando su mirada –...la verdad no quisiera quitarle más su tiempo...ha sido un placer Candy...espero vuelva al bar a verme tocar –sonriendo –

Candy: Claro que si...Terry...hasta luego –pasa a un lado y se aleja –

Mire como se alejaba del lugar donde yo me quede de pie por minutos, su caminar era perfecto parecía una hermosa bailarina que tenia suavidad y clase en cada paso que daban, parecía que flotaba, y su cabello volaba gracias al viento que soplaba, parecía una verdadera diosa, o más bien un demonio, un hermoso demonio que se había venido a adueñar de mis pensamientos.

**CANDY POV**

Llegue a casa aun perpleja por lo que acababa de suceder, jamás me lo hubiera esperado. Lo primero fue al ver como me sonrió cuando yo lo hice, me quede sorprendida, su sonrisa era hermosa, más que miles de estrellas juntas en la más oscura de las noches, no supe como reaccionar, de nuevo tuve ganas de tomarlo en aquel instante, mi instinto estuvo a punto de hacerse presente, pero era tan bello que no fui capaz de terminar con aquello, salí de ahí esperando llegar a casa pronto y olvidarme de mi sed. Cuando iba a llegar a la puerta una mesera se cruzo conmigo, me pidió que le diera la hora, yo lo hice, y cuando me pensaba ir ella me volvió a interceptar preguntándome si me gustaba el lugar, y la música, yo sin comprender le dije que si a ambas, entonces me dejo continuar.

Salí y sentí la fría brisa del exterior pegarme en el rostro, me sentía libre de mi sed hacia ese hombre cuando los olores de la naturaleza ahora impregnaban mi mente, camine en la misma dirección de siempre para dirigirme a casa, entonces al dar vuelta me quede estática, y no por lo que vi, sino por lo que mi nariz percibió, volvió a localizar ese exquisito olor que provenía de la sangre del hombre que me acababa de aturdir con una sola sonrisa, en cuanto me miro supe que me estaba esperando a mi. Se me acerco y me saludo con cortesía, yo le devolví el saludo aun sorprendida, pero aun más maravillada por lo que escuchaba, oír su voz tan aterciopelada, suave y varonil era mejor que escucharlo tocar, sentía que no había mejor música para mis oídos que el tono de su voz, ella fue la que calmo mi interior y mis ganas de terminar con su vida en ese instante.

No terminaba de sorprenderme, ahora me agradecía por escucharlo tocar y sonreírle cada noche, aunque aun había pena y vergüenza en sus palabras, pude sentir que lo decía sinceramente, pero en aquel instante mis oídos quedaron mas maravillados por otra cosa, cuando me dijo que le gustaba mi sonrisa, vi que agacho su cabeza a causa de la pena, y al mismo tiempo mi sentido del oído tan desarrollado pudo escuchar claramente como su corazón se aceleraba, escuche sus latidos cambiar de ritmo, fue algo fascinante, extrañe esa sensación, extrañe como se sentía cuando se te aceleraba el corazón por estar con alguien, sentí envidia por él , por su humanidad, pero ese chico más que envidia me despertaba total y completa fascinación, fue entonces que le contradije y le hice saber que la afortunada era yo, por escucharlo cada noche, él me lo agradeció, y no pude esperar más a saber el nombre de aquel hombre que me estaba enloqueciendo completamente, sabia que si le decía mi nombre, el diría el suyo, así que después de hacerlo, escuche de sus bellos labios salir el nombre más bello y exquisito para una persona..._**me llamo Terry**_ me dijo.

Pensaba que después de haberme controlado ya no volvería a perderme por lo que pasara, pero sin prevenirlo, me hizo volver a perderme en mi propio instinto, me beso el dorso de la mano, cuando mi mano fría como el mármol sintió el roce de sus labios totalmente tibios, además de sentir un cambio en la temperatura de mi cuerpo, pude sentir como su sangre me llamaba, nunca antes había sentido tanto deseo y hambre por un humano, parecía que su sangre clamaba por mi boca, me estaba cantando, quería que yo bebiera de ella, de nuevo me sentí perderme, así que antes de que otra cosa sucediera quite mi mano fuerte y rápidamente de sus labios. Él se disculpo al mismo tiempo que yo intentaba controlarme, pero aun no podía vi a mi alrededor rápidamente y me di cuenta que la calle estaba desierta, y pensé que fácilmente podría hacer lo que tanto deseaba sin ser descubierta, podría morderlo ahí mismo y terminar con su vida y con mi intensa agonía de tenerlo, de poseerlo, de beber su sangre, pero antes de decidirme el volvió a hablar con su hermosa voz, eso sin querer me tranquilizo, se despidió de mi al mismo tiempo que me pedía que volviera a verlo tocar, yo se lo aseguré, sabiendo que no podía reprimir mi deseo de volver a verlo, y con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban pase a un lado de él y seguí mi camino, fue casi imposible quitarme su olor de la mente, parecía que no me abandonaría nunca.

Llegue a casa, y como cada noche, me sentaba en el balcón durante unas horas a mirar las estrellas, buscando como cada noche una respuesta a mi dilema, cuando al fin encontraba mi respuesta del día, fuera si convertirlo o no hacerlo, salía de mi casa, pero no por la puerta si no por la ventana y volaba hacia su casa, que había sido mi lugar de visitas desde que lo conocí, cada noche lo miraba llegar, sentarse en su sofá por horas, yo desde la penumbra lo miraba embelezada luchando contra la decisión de hacerlo mi compañero o no, era difícil para mi poder controlarme teniéndolo tan cerca y no hacerlo, en muy pocas ocasiones lo miraba dormir, parecía que algo lo tenia tan preocupado y ocupando sus pensamientos que simplemente el sueño no lo vencía, y como cada mañana antes de irme lo observaba como miraba que comenzaba a amanecer, era cuando lo miraba más triste, parecía que el ver que un nuevo día empezaba lo hacia sentirse aun más deprimido que de costumbre, por eso cada que abandona su casa y llegaba a la mía, antes de dormir me quedaba pensando en él, en que si estaba solo y ese era uno de los motivos de su tristeza, yo debería hacer algo, y pensaba que yo podría ser quien cambiara su tristeza, tal vez me odiaría por quitarle su vida de humano, pero así como yo, me podría agradecer el hecho de que le mostrara otro mundo, que lejos de ser perfecto, era interesante y bello desde ciertos puntos de vista.

Esa misma noche tarde demasiado en captar todo lo que había pasado, ya casi amanecía y no había podido salir de casa, tenia un miedo enorme, sabia que si iba a su casa como cada noche no podría contenerme y lo convertiría, pero ya no podía soportarlo más, tenia que hacerlo era demasiada mi desesperación y mi ansiedad, así que cuando al fin iba a salir de casa e irle a buscar, me di cuenta que el crepúsculo ya estaba ahí, ya no habría tiempo, tendría que esperar un largo día más, y ser paciente a que la hermosura de la penumbra volviera a caer sobre aquella ciudad para que yo pudiera ir a cumplir mi deseo.

En cuanto supe que se metió el sol, salí de casa rápidamente tenia que pensar bien lo que haría, aunque prácticamente estaba segura de lo que haría, llegue antes de la hora que él empezaba su número, me senté en la misma mesa, como siempre pedía una copa de Wisky para no levantar sospechas, pero de la cual no bebía ni un sorbo, en eso antes de que volteara pude percibir su olor, supe que estaba cerca, lo escuche hablarme a mis espaldas, entonces de nuevo me perdí en sus ojos, en su voz y en el sonido del latido de su corazón.

Terry: Buenas noches Candy...que gusto verla –sonriendo –

Candy: Buenas noches Terry...encantada de volver a verle –sonriendo –... ¿gusta sentarse?

Terry: Me halaga pero no quisiera incomodarla

Candy: Claro que no...Hágame compañía...y sirve que yo se la hago a usted en lo que empieza su número –sonriendo –

Terry: -se sienta –...Veo que llego más temprano que de costumbre

Candy: Si...no tenia que hacer en casa... –juntando sus manos que estaban recargadas en la mesa –

Terry: Vaya...me alegro... ya que por esa razón ahora estoy acompañado de tan linda dama –sonriendo y viendo su copa de vino – ¿Le gusta el wisky?

Candy: En realidad no bebo, solo que para poder estar en un lugar así...tengo que pedir algo... ¿a usted le agrada el wisky?

Terry: Si...bueno no bebo mucho...pero el wisky es de lo poco que llego a beber, me gusta su sabor es concentrado y huele exquisito

Candy: Entonces –le acerca la copa –

Terry: No...Como cree no puedo aceptarla –rechazando con la mano –

Candy: Vamos...tómela no quiero volver a desperdiciarla

Terry: Pero...

Candy: Complázcame...por favor –con mirada fija –

Vi como Terry tomaba la copa temeroso al mismo tiempo que me miraba buscando alguna seña de desaprobación de mi parte, me encantaba mirarlo así con la mirada llena de sorpresa y duda, era hermoso, para animarlo le sonreí, él se acerco la copa y antes de beberla vi como aspiraba su aroma, así como yo lo hacia cuando estaba cerca de él, lo mire embelezada, sabia que si seguíamos así me olvidaría de todo y de una vez por todas terminaría con lo que había venido a hacer. Después el bebió un sorbo de la copa.

Terry: Gracias

Candy: ¿Ahora por qué? –con extrañeza –

Terry: Por dejarme verla sonreír de nuevo

Candy: ¿Me vas a agradecer cada que te sonría?

Terry: Es lo más seguro... –la mira con ternura mientras pone su mano sobre las de ella – verte sonreír es lo más hermoso que me pasa durante el día...y tenerte a mi lado así como ahora no tiene precio, me provocas mucha paz, podría pasar la eternidad contigo si eso fuera posible.

Me quede perpleja por lo que me acababa de decir, si escuchara el trasfondo de sus palabras entendí que me estaba pidiendo que lo transformara, me estaba pidiendo que lo volviera mi compañero por toda la eternidad, esa era su petición y mi deseo, lo mire fijamente por unos momentos, lo iba a sacar de ese lugar en ese instante y me lo llevaría para cumplir lo que ambos anhelábamos, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar una mesera le vino a recordar que era hora de su numero, me miro fijamente, me sonrió, beso mi mano y me prometió volver. Ahora mi mano ardía, después de sentir de nuevo sus tibios labios sobre mi fría piel, sentía que mi mano se consumía por aquel contacto, mire cada paso y movimiento que dio después de que me dejo, paso a la barra, y de ahí al piano, se sentó y como cada noche, volteo me miro y me sonrió, yo hice lo mismo, y sin dejar de mirarme comenzó de nuevo con la misma tonada de cada noche, esa sonata era mejor ejecutada cada vez por tan hermosas manos, me hacia volar, sentirme perdida entre el ser de aquel hombre, que me tenia hechizada.

A diferencia de los demás días, esta vez no salí corriendo del lugar como siempre, me quede ahí sentada mirándolo, sonriendo y aplaudiendo cuando termino de tocar, él se dio cuenta de esto de inmediato, sabía que mi decisión estaba tomada, lo haría esa misma noche. Parecía que el había entendido que yo tenia un plan, me miro desde donde estaba con mirada profunda como intentando descifrar que tenia en la mente, parece que su curiosidad fue mucha, pues en cuanto se levanto de aquel lugar no tardo ni dos minutos y ya estaba sentado de nuevo conmigo, no se porque en esos momentos sentí su aroma más fuerte penetrar en mis sentidos, supe que mis ojos se oscurecieron así que los cerré , y lo escuche hablarme, eso me tranquilizo, me quito un poco el hambre, pero solo un poco.

Terry: Me sorprende que no se haya ido... ¿Le gusto el numero de hoy?

Candy: Si –con ojos cerrados –...como siempre estuvo magnifico...

Terry: Gracias...madame –mirándola –... ¿se encuentra bien?

Candy: Si –abriendo los ojos –...creí que ya habíamos pasado por las formalidades...Terry –sonriendo –

Terry: Lo siento...Candy...no me acostumbro a hablarle de tu...es algo tan...extraño y placentero... –apenado –

Candy: Es tan hermoso ver como te sonrojas...a pesar de la poca luz del lugar puedo distinguir el tono de tus mejillas –acariciando su mejilla con la mano –

Vi como quedaba sorprendido por mi acción, yo también estaba sorprendida por mi proceder, no se ni como ni por que lo estaba haciendo, pero me gustaba, no podía negar que ese humano me había cautivado, me sacaba de toda cordura, y lo quería, lo quería para mi por toda la eternidad. Sabía que si en ese instante le pidiera su alma me la daría, me seguiría a donde yo lo llevara, y así lo haría, me lo llevaría conmigo para siempre.

Candy: Terry –quitando su mano –...tengo que irme... ¿le gustaría acompañarme?

Terry: Cla...claro Candy –levantándose –...iré por mi abrigo de acuerdo...no tardo –se va casi corriendo –

Candy: Aquí te espero –sonriendo –

Parecía que ni siquiera se había ido, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en la puerta conmigo, salimos del lugar, había comenzado a nevar, así que nos abrigamos y empezamos a caminar por la acera, entonces sentí curiosidad por mi presa, quería saber quien era, saber que tanto de vida le estaba quitando, aun estaba a tiempo de recapacitar, si tenia algo por que vivir no le haría nada, pero si nada ni nadie lo esperaba como yo suponía no dudaría en hacer lo que me había prometido.

Candy: Y cuéntame de tu vida Terry... ¿a parte de trabajar como pianista que mas haces?

Terry: Bueno en si nada más –con sonrisa triste –...antes de entrar a trabajar en el bar estudiaba música, pero por cuestiones económicas ya no pude seguir

Candy: Que lastima...tienes talento

Terry: Pues eso creía yo...pero no vale la pena cultivar algo que no llegara a florecer...para hacer música tienes que tener amor por algo...y eso es algo que ya no poseo –con mirada triste –

Candy: Oh lo lamento...parece que eso te causa tristeza... ¿y tu familia?

Terry: No tengo –más triste –...mi padre me abandono cuando era un niño...y mi madre murió hace unos meses...así que estoy solo...completamente solo

Pude observar todo el sufrimiento de él con una sola expresión, me sentí muy mal por eso, no me gustaba verlo así, y me sentía peor porque a la vez agradecía lo que le pasaba, pues si estaba solo y triste era mucho más fácil no sentirme mal por arrancarle la vida, no me atreví a decir nada más, y no hubo necesidad puesto que en ese instante llegamos al edificio donde se encontraba mi hogar.

Candy: Hemos llegado –parándose –

Terry: Lamento haberla incomodado por lo que conté –apenado –

Candy: Oh no Terry...te agradezco que me tengas la confianza de contarme de tu vida...se que no es fácil –buscando su mirada –...y la verdad me gustaría saber más de ti –sonriendo –... ¿te gustaría pasar?...esta haciendo frió y no quisiera que te fueras a enfermar...ya no te podría ver tocar en el bar

Terry: ¿Me invitas a pasar?

Candy: Se que no es muy propio de una señorita...pero la verdad no me importa...ven vamos –jalándolo hacia adentro –

No pude evitar conmoverme por su expresión cuando lo dirigía hacia adentro del edificio, su cara de sorpresa y gusto eran preciosas, la verdad ni yo misma sabia como me habían salido esas palabras para convencerlo de entrar, cuando hable me recordé a mi misma cuando era humana, recordé como la sociedad me recriminaba el que mi espíritu y mi forma de ser fueran tan libres, pues una señorita no debería de comportarse como yo lo hacia, y eso nunca me importo, hasta ahora, a pesar de haber cambiado y que ahora fuera un monstruo, mi esencia de sentirme libre jamás me abandonaría. Entramos a mi departamento que como siempre estaba a oscuras, prendí unas cuantas lámparas y velas, Terry parecía sorprendido por como era mi hogar, mire como observaba cada detalle, me quite mi abrigo y le pedí el suyo a él, en cuanto lo tuve en mis brazos aspire su aroma, y de nuevo tuve hambre, no quería esperar, así que en cuanto regrese lo mire de nuevo con ansiedad, él se percato pero no parecía asustado eso me puso más nerviosa y hambrienta, pero como siempre el sabia calmar todo en mi, me quede estática mirándolo desde un lugar aun más oscuro, mientras observaba como él se dirigía hacia mi, mire sus ojos, tenían ahora un tono más oscuro, entonces supe que era hora.

**NOTAS DE MÍ.**

**BUENO ESPERO Y LES ESTE GUSTANDO. SUS COMENTARIOS LOS RECIBIRÉ GUSTOSA, GRACIAS POR TODO.**

**BESSTTSSS**

**CaSaNdRa LaDy CaSs**


	3. Chapter 3

**SONATA EN LAS PENUMBRAS**

**POR. CASANDRA**

**CAP. III**

**TERRY POV**

En cuanto entre al bar, sentí una punzada y estremecimiento en mi interior, parecía un presagio, cuando llegue, ella ya estaba ahí, sentada en la misma mesa, se me hizo raro, ella siempre llegaba a la hora de mi número y para eso faltaba un rato más, aun así me alegre de que estuviera, dude en ir a saludarle, pero tenia una necesidad de sentirla cerca que no me importo nada más y fui hacia ella. La salude, muy en mis adentros y gracias a mi poca fe, pensaba que ni siquiera me saludaría, pero no fue así, me saludo con la mejor de las sonrisas y me invito a acompañarla, aunque yo ansiaba hacerlo me negué, pero ella me suplico que lo hiciera, y accedí a su petición, me encantaba escucharle hablar, su voz era deliciosa y mezclada con las expresiones de su rostro me hacían sentir un completo bicho inmundo a su lado, pero lo que más me fascinaba y de lo cual yo era devoto era de su mirada, no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos, y fueron aun más penetrantes y hermosos cuando me ofreció su wisky, al cual yo me negué, pero ella me pidió de nuevo que la complaciera con una mirada arrebatadora, endemoniada, parecía que terminaba con mi voluntad con un solo roce de sus ojos con los míos, parecía que no me podría negar nunca a algo que ella me pidiera, podría decir que si ella me pidiera darle mi vida, sin dudarlo yo lo haría totalmente complacido.

Aspire la copa y bebí, pude ver como de nuevo me sonreía, no podía explicar el placer de verla hacerlo, parecía que sus relucientes dientes iluminaban aquel oscuro lugar, tenia una sonrisa perfecta, entonces de nuevo le agradecí que me sonriera, y le confesé desde lo más profundo de mi ser que verla hacerlo era lo mejor que me pasaba en el día, y no mentía, después de todo lo que había pasado y de no encontrarle sentido a mi vida, lo único que me mantenía así, era el solo hecho de verla sonreírme, me traía paz, y a la vez me sentía a merced de una criatura completamente enigmática y misteriosa, pero fascinante y hermosa. Me atreví a tomar su mano, de nuevo percibí lo fría que estaba, más fría de lo normal, el contacto de mi mano tibia hacia sentirme un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo, pero esa sensación era lo más deliciosa que podría haber sentido en la vida.

Antes de que se me ocurriera ir más allá, me avisaron que era hora de mi número, así que muy a mi pesar me levante y me dirigí hacia el piano, y sin dejar de mirarla comencé mi actuación, de nuevo toque lo mismo de cada noche solo que ahora incluí otra melodía de Beethoven la llamada For Elise, aunque para mis adentros la denomine For Candy. En cuanto termine voltee a mirarla, le vi aplaudirme y sonreírme, esperaba ver de nuevo su movimiento de cada noche, verla levantarse e irse del lugar, pero no lo hizo, la seguía mirando y parecía inmóvil, en sus ojos había algo más, parecía que me intentaban decir algo, pero por la sorpresa de verla aun ahí no sabia que era, no podía quedarme con la duda así que antes de que la viera esfumarse me apresure hacia su mesa, ella no se había movido ni un centímetro, me volví a sentar y la contemple, tenia los ojos cerrados parecía muy concentrada en algo, mi curiosidad por saber lo que pensaba me estaba matando, así que le pregunte que si le había agradado el número y si se sentía bien, ella me confirmo que si le había gustado y en vez de contestarme a lo segundo, me pidió que dejara la formalidad que yo había tenido con ella, le explique que para mi eso era extraño y de nuevo no supe como le había dicho que me provocaba placer hacerlo, agache mi cabeza por la pena y se que no pude evitar sonrojarme. Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue de las cosas que se que jamás olvidare en mi vida, por lo que me hizo sentir, con su mano tomo mi mejilla, sentí la suavidad de su piel, sentí como su temperatura no había cambiado, sentí como el contacto con mi mejilla ardiendo hicieron un tornado de sensaciones, y sin que yo lo esperara me dijo con su armoniosa voz que le encantaba verme sonrojar, a pesar de lo dulce de su voz pude notar un poco de pesar en sus palabras, como si ella extrañara eso, en ese momento no lo había pensado, tal vez seria porque no había tenido la oportunidad pero a pesar de que sus expresiones decían mucho su piel siempre era la misma, blanca y luminosa como el marfil, jamás cambiaba de color, como si lo hacían sus ojos.

Todavía acumulando más mis sorpresas, me dijo que se tenia que ir, antes de que yo renegara por eso, me pidió que la acompañara, sin dudarlo un instante accedí, la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, así que fui rápidamente por mis cosas y me encontré de nuevo con ella, salimos del lugar, estaba comenzando a nevar afuera, así que nos abrigamos bien y comenzamos a caminar. Ella parecía muy interesada en mi vida, más que yo mismo, me pregunto sobre que hacia a parte de trabajar como pianista, y sobre mi familia, fue ahí cuando no pude ocultar mi pesar, sabia que no podía ocultar lo difícil que era para mi seguir viviendo cuando ni siquiera podía considerar a la vida como algo bueno, ella comprendió el tono de mi voz pues después de que le platicara que no tenia familia, y el porque no la tenia no dijo nada más, caminamos en silencio unas calles más hasta que nos detuvimos en un edificio grande y lujoso, después de volverme a disculpar, me iba a despedir, pero antes de que lo hiciera ella me agradeció la confianza que le había dado y me invito a pasar, yo aun sorprendido no pude evitar decir que si, aunque mi educación me dijera que estaba mal, pero si a ella no le importaba a mi menos.

Entrar en su casa fue algo totalmente inolvidable, mire con detenimiento cada rincón de aquel lugar, a pesar de la oscuridad que había, pude admirar todo, ella encendió algunas lámparas y velas, eso me ayudo, tenia muebles antiguos y de hermosos acabados, alfombras y cuadros antiguos y finos, todo era fascinante en aquel lugar, pero lo mejor era la vista, tenia un balcón que dividía su vista en dos, hacia abajo te daba una hermosa perspectiva de la ciudad y hacia arriba te daba el mejor ángulo del cielo que en esa oscuridad y mezclado con la nieve era una delicia ver aquello. Ella había ido a guardar los abrigos, mientras yo seguía mirando, en eso sentí de nuevo su presencia, fue algo extraño la sentí, pero me percate también que ya había sentido esa presencia antes en mi casa, cuando decía que sentía que el espíritu de mi madre cuando venia a verme, pero no, ahora era ella que me miraba parada desde el marco de la puerta, mire de nuevo sus ojos que de nuevo habían cambiado de color, no eran ni verdes ni oscuros, ahora sin dudarlo pude ver que habían pasado a un tono rojo, parecía que el fuego ardía dentro de sus pupilas, pero no tuve miedo, me sentí extasiado por la mirada que ese demonio me estaba dando, había más que hambre en su mirada había deseo, y yo lo sentí, y compartí esa sensación, así que antes de que ella viniera a mi yo me dirigí hacia ella, quien no se movió ni un centímetro

No se porque en ese instante me sentí y me convertí en el Terry de hace algún tiempo, ese chico arrogante, valiente, fuerte y desinhibido que luchaba siempre por lo que quería, y que se había enterrado hace unos meses junto con el ataúd de su madre, pero ella lo había sacado de ahí, me sentía vivo por solo verla mirarme como lo hacia, con esa mirada ardiente, sabia que una mirada así no era normal en una persona, el ver sus ojos completamente rojos y llenos de deseo, fue algo que me hizo que perdiera la cordura, llegue junto a ella sin perder el contacto visual y la tome por los hombros y deslice mis manos hasta tocar la piel fría de sus brazos.

Terry: ¿Qué es lo que eres?...no eres algo normal y lo se

Candy:¿Por qué lo piensas?

Terry: Porque me has hechizado completamente...tu mirada me atrapo desde el primer instante...y siento que no puedo separarme de ti...ya no puedo

Candy: No se si eso sea bueno para ti

Terry: Estar contigo es lo mejor que me puede pasar...eres lo mejor que me ha pasado

Candy: No me conoces –volteándose –

Terry: Siento como si te conociera de siempre...no necesito pasar una eternidad viéndote para saber que te conozco con solo mirarte dos segundos...eres maravillosa

Candy: ¿Y...si no soy lo que tu crees? –volteando a verlo –

Terry: ¿A qué te refieres?

Candy: Tu no sabes nada de mi...dices que me conoces...pero realmente no sabes nada...no sabes el monstruo que soy...mi vida es un infierno –enojada –...y no te voy a condenar al permitir que te quedes a mi lado

Terry: ¿Y si es eso lo que yo quiero...?...y si quiero vivir contigo ese infierno –con voz firme –...contigo cualquier infierno seria un paraíso...por ti soy capaz de todo Candy –acercándose de nuevo y tomándola por los hombros –

Candy: ¿Harías todo lo que yo te pidiera?

Terry: Seguramente –con firmeza –

En eso pude sentir como sus gélidas y suaves manos subían hasta mi rostro y lo tomaba con ambas, me miro con más intensidad, ahora su mirada volvía a ser verde, nunca olvidaría cada detalle de su rostro tan cerca del mío, era exquisito, bello, todo en ella era perfecto, era extrañamente perfecto. Entonces sus siguientes palabras me dejaron perplejo, no las esperaba, las dijo en un tono bajo pero armonioso.

Candy: ¿Darías tu vida y tu alma por estar conmigo?

Me quede frió, más frió que sus manos, no sabia el verdadero significado de sus palabras, me hablaba de morir por ella, de dar el alma por sentirme a su lado, no quería pensar el porque me preguntaba tal cosa, solo sabia una cosa, y esa era que si, si daría todo, el alma y la vida si así era necesario por compartir con ella aunque fuera un solo momento, así que con firmeza le conteste.

Terry: Mi vida vale tan poco, y mi alma ya no tiene ningún precio ahora que creo que dar eso a cambio de estar contigo es poco a comparación de lo que en verdad debería de pagar...Es absurdo decirte esto ahora...pero no lo puedo callar más si voy a dar hasta la vida en estos momentos...Te amo.

Ahora fui yo quien le tomo el rostro, después de confesarle que la amaba pude notar su sorpresa, ahora sus ojos verdes brillaban más que nunca, era un brillo de inocencia y ternura, no pude soportar más mi deseo de tenerla cerca, me incline poco a poco y junte mis labios con los suyos, así como todo su cuerpo, estaban fríos, pero su sabor era exquisito, me sentí en la gloria al sentir que mi beso lejos de incomodarle le gusto, su boca era mi paraíso y sentir su cuerpo rozando con el mío era mejor que estar en el cielo junto a mil ángeles, no supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero para mi fueron los mejores instantes de mi vida, que no podía negar había dado un giro desde que ella había aparecido en mi camino. Cuando me separe para verla, sus ojos aun estaban cerrados, y antes de que los abriera pude mirar que algo salía de su ojo, parecía una lagrima, pero esa no era una lagrima cualquiera, era de sangre, al instante me sorprendí, pero no me asuste, con mis dedos limpie esa gota roja que había comenzado a rodar por su mejilla, ella al sentir el contacto de mi mano abrió los ojos, y pude ver que de nuevo su mirada era oscura, pero no emanaba miedo, era tristeza y esa lagrima de sangre me había confirmado que si ella no era humana, de todas maneras sentía como si lo fuera. Se aparto de mí y me dio la espalda, y con voz amarga me hablo.

Candy: Tú no puedes amarme...no debes

Terry: Es muy tarde

Candy: No entiendes que yo no soy lo que tú crees

Terry: Eso no me importa

Candy: No te importa que...que no sea... –se callo –

Terry: Candy ahora se que no eres humana...y se que tal vez debería de estar sorprendido...pero no...Estoy fascinado con lo que eres...no te tengo miedo...te tengo completa idolatría

Candy: Entonces estas convencido de que te enamoraste de...de un vampiro que...esta condenada a vagar entre las sombras por toda la eternidad

No podía creer lo que me había dicho, seguía convencido que no tenia miedo de ella, jamás lo tendría, pero fue una verdadera sorpresa para mi escuchar su confesión, era una vampira, ahora entendía tantas cosas, en otras circunstancias y con otra persona seguramente no le hubiera creído, pero no dude ni un momento de sus palabras, me había enamorado de la mas hermosa de las vampiras, y quería pasar la eternidad a su lado.

**CANDY POV**

El chico de mirada profunda que llego hasta mi, no era el mismo que tocaba el piano cada noche, era otro había una chispa en su mirada, se veía decidido, tenia fortaleza, y no tenia miedo, eso me hizo derretirme. Me encanto que me tocara, poso sus manos en mis hombros y lentamente las deslizo por mis brazos tomándolos entre sus manos, entonces parece que me había descubierto, me pregunto que era, que sabia que no era algo normal, estaba sorprendida por su pregunta y el como la hizo, sin miedo con seguridad y ansiedad, me dijo que no podía separarse de mi, me estaba haciendo estremecer con su toque y su mirada, esa mirada tan llena de vida, me estaban haciendo claudicar ante mis deseos, ya no quería matarlo, quería que viviera, quería ver esa chispa en su mirada, por eso le dije que yo no era buena para él, que no me conocía, no sabia el infierno que era mi vida, entonces me dijo que quería compartir el infierno conmigo, quería ser mi compañero en la eternidad, aun no podía creer que estuviera escuchando aquello, tenia un nudo en mi pecho, no sabia que hacer, tenia que hacer una ultima prueba, le pregunte si haría lo que fuera por mi, cuando me afirmo que así seria, tome con mis manos su rostro, lo mire fijamente, mire sus ojos azules que estaban oscurecidos, parecía que estaba mirando el cielo nocturno mas bello, y sus pupilas que chispeaban era las estrellas, tenia que saber si él era lo que yo había estado esperando por siglos, le pregunte si daría su vida y su alma por estar a mi lado, el breve instante que tardo en contestar fue más eterno que todo lo que yo había vivido, pensé que mi pregunta ahora si lo había hecho desistir de su idea de estar conmigo, pero entonces me dijo las palabras que jamás en mi eternidad olvidare, que si algún día mi existencia termina, las llevaría conmigo siempre...

_**"Mi vida vale tan poco, y mi alma ya no tiene ningún precio ahora, que creo que dar eso a cambio de estar contigo es poco a comparación de lo que en verdad debería de pagar...Es absurdo decirte esto ahora...pero no lo puedo callar mas si voy a dar hasta la vida en estos momentos...Te amo"**_

No podía creer lo que me acababa de decir, y no podía creer tampoco que estuviera segura de cada una de sus palabras, me amaba, amaba a la monstruosidad que yo era, a la criatura sin alma en la que me había convertido hace siglos, y lo peor era que aunque mi corazón no latiera, sabia que si algún día lo hiciera seria por él, porque yo también lo amaba.

Tomo con sus manos mi rostro, acerco su hermosa cara a la mía y sin dudarlo, poso sus hermosos y calientes labios sobre la frialdad de los míos, la sensación que estaba viviendo en aquellos instantes era mejor que lo que había vivido como vampiro y como humana, sentí todo darme vueltas, sentí que mi muerto corazón revivió y latió por unos instantes, me sentí viva, ese hombre me había vuelto a la vida con un solo roce de sus labios, no había duda lo amaba, y eso me provoco un gran pesar, no podía permitir que un ser tan hermoso dejara de ser lo que era para convertirse en lo que yo era, lo amaba tanto que quería que viviera, sentí como sus labios se apartaron de los míos, era tal el conjunto de emociones que cargaba que no me di cuenta que una lagrima se había derramado de mi ojo, fue cuando entendí que me había descubierto, los humanos lloraban, pero no lloraban sangre como yo, no quería abrir los ojos y descubrir que se había marchado al descubrir mi secreto, pero los abrí porque sentí que con su mano limpio mi lagrima, estaba sorprendida, no se había movido, ni mostraba terror en su mirada, en cambio me miraba con total y completa ternura, yo me frustre ante aquella reacción, así que rápidamente me aleje de él y le di la espalda.

Sabia que no podía dejar que me amara, se lo hice saber, él no me podía amar, y él me dijo que ya era tarde para evitarlo, no era posible que en realidad estuviera enamorado de esta criatura tan despreciable que yo era que mataba gente inocente para saciar su hambre y su sed, pero en vez de esperar que me dijera que no podía estar enamorado de mi, me dijo que sabia que no era humana y que lejos de sentir miedo hacia mi, sentía completa fascinación, para él yo era su diosa, y él, era el mío, tenia que intentar alejarlo, y con palabras claras le dije que si en verdad estaba convencido de estar enamorado de una vampira que estaba condenada a vagar entre las sombras por la eternidad. Espere con ansias su respuesta, quería que me dijera que no y saliera corriendo, pero muy en el fondo quería que siguiera firme, quería estar con el toda mi existencia.

Entonces con voz suave, dulce, me hablo al oído, yo aun le daba la espalda, no quería enfrentarme a su mirada de nuevo, sentía que él era el vampiro que me acechaba y yo era la humana que sería su presa, ¿cómo era posible que un humano me hiciera sentir así?...pero es que él no era un humano cualquiera, era el ser que estaba hecho para mi, ahora lo comprendía, su voz me hizo estremecer de nuevo.

Terry: Tal vez sea un demente, por no dudar la verdad que sale de tus labios…pero la realidad ya esta fuera de mi desde hace tiempo, siento que nada tiene sentido en mi inútil existencia…tú eres la que le ha dado forma a todo –la voltea y la mira a los ojos –…no tengo miedo de ti…sólo tengo miedo que no me permitas estar cerca de ti…eso me aterra…no me condenes a la sombras

Candy: Es a lo que te condenare…si permito que te quedes conmigo

Terry: Entonces que así sea –tomando el rostro de ella con sus manos –…prefiero mil veces vivir en la oscuridad contigo a mi lado…que bajo la luz del sol que seguramente me quemara poco a poco de dolor.

Candy: No…Terry…no puedo permitir que mueras…eres un ser tan hermoso que no me perdonaría jamás…quitarte la vida

Terry: Si no lo haces tú entonces lo haré yo…-con dureza –

Candy: No…no…no lo hagas…Terry –acariciando su mejilla – no sabes lo que dices…no sabes lo que yo daría por ser humana de nuevo…sentir el calor en las mejillas…sentir como late el corazón –abrazando a Terry y pegando su oído al pecho de él –…escuchar su marcha…es una sensación maravillosa…no…no puedo condenarte

Terry: Ese es el precio que debe pagar uno -con amargura -…cuando no te aman como tu lo haces…no comprendes mi desesperación…porque no me amas como yo a ti

Candy: Eso no es verdad –lo mira con desesperación –…no puedes comprender mis sentimientos…jamás lo harías…y espero nunca lo hagas…no sabes el tormento que vivo en este interior vacío y frío…decidir si hacer caso a mis deseos, a mi hambre…o a mi amor por ti…porque yo también te amo…pero también tengo sed de ti

Terry: Lo único que comprendo es que no quieres que este a tu lado…y eso es peor a que me mates…arráncame la vida de una vez…antes de que lo haga yo

Candy: No puedo…-agachando la mirada –

Terry: Entonces…no hay nada más que decir – rompe el abrazo y se aleja de ella dándole la espalda –…no te puedo obligar a que me dejes estar a tu lado… -se voltea a mirarla – no te preocupes por mi…este tiempo que he estado solo…me he dado cuenta que la vida tiene su designio para cada uno…desde que nace…mi designio fue estar solo…sin comprender porque…si se supone que para cada persona hay un alma gemela…y yo la encontré…te encontré

Candy: Yo no puedo ser tu alma gemela…Terry…porque yo ya no tengo alma

Terry: En ese caso –con amargura – ahora comprendo…que para mi no hay nada más…no le recrimino a la vida dejarme solo de principio a fin…pero hubiera preferido nunca haberte conocido…es más difícil para uno saber que lo que más has querido y deseado fue tuyo un instante…pero que realmente nunca lo pudiste y lo podrás tener

Candy: Terry…yo

Terry: No digas nada… -deteniéndose en la puerta –sólo no olvides que...te amo…y siempre lo haré aunque mi corazón deje de latir…tú no fuiste el amor de mi vida…porque mi vida no vale nada…tú simplemente fuiste el amor de mi existencia.

**NOTAS DE MÍ.**

**AQUÍ DE NUEVO…OJALA Y LES EST GUSTANDO. DE NUEVO SUS COMENTARIOS LOS RECIBIRÉ GUSTOSA , GRACIAS POR TODO.**

**BESSTTSSS**

**CaSaNdRa LaDy CaSs**


	4. Chapter 4

**SONATA EN LAS PENUMBRAS**

**POR. CASANDRA**

**CAP. IV**

**TERRY POV**

Salí de ese lugar, no pude mirar atrás, simplemente mi vista no coordinaba con mis sentidos, de nuevo estaba reviviendo ese vacío que sentía en mi como aquel día que venia de regreso a casa después del entierro de mi madre, sentía como si estuviera viviendo un dejavu, la misma escena, sólo que en aquella vez no tenía nada en que pensar mi mente estaba en blanco, y ahora sólo pensaba en como desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Llegue a casa poco antes del amanecer, sabía de antemano que no vendría a buscarme, así que tenía tiempo de sobra para quitarme la vida sin que ella me lo impidiera. Arrastrando los pies, llegue a mi departamento, todo era tan extraño para mi, sentía que todo daba vueltas, me sentía ajeno a todo, a ese lugar, a la vida, a mi mismo, camine hasta llegar al sofá donde me senté, y mire por la ventana como salía el sol, lo mire con repugnancia, lo odiaría las horas que me restaban de vida.

Me levante y fui en busca de una copa de wisky, sería en su honor, brindaría por haber encontrado al amor de mi existencia, y porque fuera feliz el resto de su eternidad, brinde a salud de ella y de mi desgracia, sabía que con tanta tristeza y vació dentro de mi no me conformaría con una copa, así que bebí hasta que me harte. Ahora recostado sobre el sofá con las lágrimas derramadas sobre mi rostro, no encontraba la manera de decirle a mi cuerpo que se levantara a hacer lo que sé que tenía que hacer, no era muy difícil teniendo en cuenta que hay varias maneras de suicidarte.

En ese momento sentí una tibia piel rozando mi mejilla, yo aún con los ojos cerrados, sabía que no era ella, la tibieza que acariciaba mi rostro no era nada parecido a la helada sensación que ella había dejado siempre en mi piel, entonces pude olfatear su aroma y descubrí de quien se trataba, era mi madre.

En cuanto abrí los ojos pude ver de nuevo su tierna y hermosa mirada, parecía triste, sus ojos hubieran desbordado lágrimas si hubieran podido, pero no, su espíritu no podía llorar. Me incorpore y ella lo hizo al mismo tiempo que yo, me sonrió con un enorme pesar, y entonces sin dudarlo me abrace a ella como cuando era un niño, su hermoso vestido blanco me hizo recordar tantas cosas, era mi madre, pero ahora era un ángel, comencé a llorar como nunca antes, ella acariciaba mis cabellos, sus manos seguían siendo igual de suaves, como siempre las recordaba.

Terry: ¿Por qué madre?...porque la vida me condena…que hice en mi otra vida…para merecer tanto dolor

Eleonor: No juzgues a la vida…hijo…-acariciando la cabeza de él –

Terry: Y como no hacerlo si ella me ha juzgado y condenado injustamente

Eleonor: Terry –mirándolo a los ojos –…hijo la vida es lo más maravilloso que te pueda ocurrir…sólo que el camino de cada una es diferente…comprendes realmente todo cuando lo vez desde el exterior como yo

Terry: Entonces necesito morir para comprenderlo…

Eleonor: No hijo, no tiene porque ser así…lo que necesitas es aceptar lo que te toco vivir…y ser feliz con eso…mi amor…yo fui feliz…toda mi vida, a pesar de lo bueno y lo malo…fui inmensamente feliz…pero mi tiempo termino...en este mundo…pero continua eternamente en otro sitio…los espíritus jamás dejamos de existir, vivimos por siempre…en diferentes formas…pero siempre estamos presentes

Terry: Te extraño mamá –abrazándola de nuevo –

Eleonor: Yo también mi amor…-acariciando su mejilla –…pero tu camino esta en otro lado…donde yo siempre te cuidare pero no lo recorreré contigo…Terry –haciendo que lo mire –encuentra ese camino…el que te haga feliz…y recórrelo hijo no importa donde este ni como sea…pero hazlo…Recuerda mi amor…La felicidad es un trayecto no un destino –le sonríe –

Terry: Te quiero mamá

Eleonor: Y yo a ti mi amor –le besa la frente –…recuerda que siempre estaré contigo…estés donde estés…

Mi madre se soltó de mis brazos, y antes de que pudiera decir algo su cuerpo se fue desvaneciendo como el sol en el cielo, me sonrió de nuevo y desapareció, afuera el panorama era de un color naranja, había perdido todo el día, y pronto oscurecería. Mi madre me había dado un mensaje, me dijo que encontrara mi camino, no importa cual fuera para que pudiera ser feliz, y ese camino era a lado de ella, pero si era imposible recorrerlo, solo me quedaba otro y ese era morir, no era el que deseara pero me reconfortaría mas que el seguir viviendo, y se que mi madre lo entendería.

Volviendo a arrastrarme, llegue hasta la habitación de mi madre, que en algún punto lejano también fue de mi padre, de su armario saque la herramienta que me ayudaría a cumplir lo que deseaba, algo tan pequeño pero tan poderoso, esa arma me llevaría al infierno. Camine con ella en la mano hasta la sala y de nuevo me senté sobre el sofá, jugaba con ella, pensando cual sería la mejor manera, si en la boca, en la sien, o en el corazón, daba igual. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, el sol ya no me miraba a la cara, seguramente se avergonzaba de lo que haría, y me gustaba que no estuviera presente, como dije me repugnaba ver su luz.

Por un momento sentí ansiedad por terminar todo, pero de repente mi mirada se clavo en el piano, creo que aunque sonara loco, aunque a estas alturas ya nada podría ser más extraño para mi estaba enamorado de una vampira y el fantasma de mi madre me hablaba, no ya no me podía sorprender de nada, el piano me hablaba y me pedía que lo tocara por última vez, la verdad no me podía negar a hacerlo, él había sido mi compañero en todo momento, en tiempos felices, en tiempos tristes, en la soledad, él siempre era el que me animaba a continuar, y seria el que me animara a terminar.

Me senté frente a el, dejando el arma a un lado, lo mire con nostalgia creo que seria lo único que extrañaría de mi miserable vida, agite los dedos, y sin poder evitarlo comencé a tocar, realmente no tenia intención de tocar algo en especial, pero parece que mis dedos y mi subconsciente gritaban por oír la melodía favorita de los dos seres que ame, esa sonata seria como mi marcha fúnebre, la toque con maestría, al momento que lo hacia me transporte a dos lugares, el primero era esta misma sala, pero hace algunos años, tocaba mientras mi madre desde el sofá me sonreía complacida al verme tocar, la mire como si realmente fuera ese instante, me sonrió aun más mientras veía el resplandor de sus ojos y su cabello a través de la luz de la mañana, fue un gesto de despedida.

Después la habitación volvió a girar sin que dejara de tocar ahora me encontraba en aquel bar, la gente caminaba a mi alrededor, el bullicio era grande, así que mi música se perdía con la mezcla de sonidos, pero yo no dejaba de tocar, y de nuevo como si fuera real, la mire al fondo del lugar, estaba sentada y endemoniadamente bella como siempre, me miraba con fuego y deseo en la mirada, me encantaba ver el hambre en sus ojos, de cierta manera era lo mejor que me podía pasar antes de morir, ver su rostro tan real que me sonreía.

Pensaba que aquella ilusión desaparecería en cuanto terminara de tocar la pieza, pero ella no desapareció, y ya no era la Candy de mi ilusión, ahora su expresión era otra, tenia la mirada triste, llena de dolor, algo que me hizo estremecer, aunque yo muriera mi alma no podría descansar sabiéndola triste por toda la eternidad, mire en la dirección en donde ella estaba, la sala ya no daba vueltas, era real, no estaba soñando, y ella tampoco era una ilusión ni un fantasma, estaba en mi casa, mirándome desde la oscuridad de un rincón, mi corazón volvió a latir con tan solo mirarla tan cerca de mi otra vez.

**CANDY POV**

Cuando escuche la puerta cerrarse, sentí un dolor inmenso, como aquel que tuve cuando me transformaron, y no era por sentir como me quemaba por dentro, un ardor espantoso, y sentir como tu corazón comienza a disminuir su ritmo, no, era el dolor de sentir que te arrancan lo más preciado que tienes, en aquel momento fue la vida, y ahora era él, se había ido para buscar su muerte, ya que yo le había negado la eternidad a mi lado. Cuando reaccione y decidí ir en su búsqueda para impedir que cometiera una locura, me di cuenta que el amanecer ya estaba ahí, no podría hacer nada, solo buscaría mi muerte. A estas alturas si él estaba muerto, yo ya no tenia nada que hacer en el mundo, ahora comprendía que él era lo que yo siempre había esperado, mi compañero para la eternidad, y yo lo había dejado morir, seguramente ahora su cuerpo inerte yacería no lejos de aquí, y su alma estaría encaminándose a algún lugar donde descansar, y yo seguiría condenada a vivir eternamente, sufriendo y maldiciéndome, ardiendo en vida, porque no fui capaz de evitar que el ser que ame desistiera de quitarse la vida.

Ahora ya nada importaba, creo que me comencé a sentir como se sintió mi creador al momento de ir a buscar su muerte, ya había vivido lo suficiente para seguir ahora que me daba cuenta que lo único que seria motivo para seguir viviendo ya no estaba, él lo entendió cuando se dio cuenta de que yo jamás lo amaría, y yo lo entiendo ahora que se que él estará muerto, ya no hay nada más que tenga motivo para que siga aquí, esperare a que el sol salga, y lo mirare a la cara después de tantos siglos, para dar por terminado mi inmunda existencia.

Me acomode en el sillón, abrace mis rodillas con mis brazos como si tuviera frió, pero ya no sentía nada, ni mi propio cuerpo, ahora si, sin dudarlo estaba vacía. Mirando hacia la nada no sentí cuando el tiempo paso, las ventanas y cortinas estaban cerradas para impedir el paso de la luz, solo era cuestión de abrirlas para terminar conmigo, y así lo haría. En cuanto divise una tenue luz deslizarse por lo bajo de la ventana supe que era hora. Con mi rostro lleno de sangre a causa de las lagrimas camine hacia el ventanal más grande que había, lentamente y sin miedo llegue hasta el, ya no tenia miedo de nada, ya no sentía nada, puse mi mano en la manija para abrirla de una vez, y entonces sentí una tibia mano sobre mi fría piel, en un momento pensé que seria él, mis ojos desorbitados querían mirar, pero no se atrevían, así que con mi simple olfato descubrí que no era él, no era su aroma, esta era dulce, pacifica, olía a flores, era una aroma especial, hacia mucho que no percibía aroma tan exquisito, la ultima vez que lo hice, fue la ultima vez que vi a mi madre.

Eleonor: No...El tiempo no es importante...solo la vida es importante...y tu vida no debe concluir.

Di vuelta y vi a una mujer hermosa, tenia el cabello castaño, la piel blanca y tersa, labios hermosos, y su mirada, su mirada era algo bellísimo, su mirada cargada de ternura, de amor y de compasión, que seguramente yo le inspiraba, me di cuenta que yo conocía esa mirada, era la mirada de él, de Terry, me pregunte por un momento si ese ángel que estaba frente a mi seria en lo que se convirtió mi amado ahora que estaba muerto, tal vez así era, antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella acaricio mi mejilla y con la otra mano quito la mía de la manija, me atrajo al sofá, nos sentamos y me abrazo haciendo que mi cabeza quedara acomodada en su regazo, me acaricio el cabello y el rostro por horas, no supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero la paz que me llenaba estando en su regazo era totalmente avayasadora, no me sentía capaz de levantarme, y mucho menos de quitarme la vida.

Candy: ¿Por qué mi tiempo no ha concluido?

Eleonor: Porque aun te queda demasiado que hacer en el mundo

Candy: No creo que tenga más que hacer...he hecho demasiado...y mucho de lo cual me arrepentiré siempre...la vida ha sido muy injusta conmigo desde hace tiempo

Eleonor: No debes juzgar...debes buscar la solución

Candy: Para mi no la hay...me equivoque y es por eso que debo pagar con mi vida

Eleonor: No Candy...la vida aun no te ha dado todo lo que tiene para ti...tal vez hayas esperado bastante...pero ya ha llegado la hora de que realmente comiences a vivir...ha ser feliz

Candy: Pero...yo

Eleonor: Sigue el camino que te ha tocado recorrer, porque ahí mismo encontraras lo que tanto has buscado...-sonriendo –...no tengas miedo...ahora todo estará bien...se fuerte y valiente...no dudes has lo que realmente sientas...que tu interior y tu corazón –tocándole el pecho –...no te van a decepcionar

Candy: Mi corazón esta muerto...

Eleonor: Físicamente...pero aun siente...y tu lo sabes...deja que el te ayude a seguir...se valiente Candy...-se levanta –...y se feliz donde sea que este tu felicidad.

Se alejo de mi lado, poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo del lugar, lo ultimo que vi fue su sonrisa y el destello del azul de sus ojos, que me volvió de nuevo a la realidad, mire a través de la cortina y ya no estaba la luz que atravesaba por ellas, me di cuenta que estaba por oscurecer. No comprendía el significado de la visita de aquel espíritu, era un ángel sin duda, pero no me atrevía a creer que los ángeles se ocuparan y preocuparan por los monstruos como lo que yo era, era imposible, pero había pasado, entendí que ese no era el fantasma de Terry, era otra persona que se había preocupado porque yo dejara de existir, y también comprendí que él aun seguía con vida, ella me lo había dicho.

En cuanto me percate que la oscuridad reinaba en el exterior salí volando con dirección a su departamento, ahora estaba segura que estaba con vida, pero aun así tenia un poco de miedo, un dolor en mi pecho me decía que él podría estar en peligro, mientras me dirigía a su casa recordé lo que el ángel me dijo, y en especial lo ultimo..._**Sigue el camino que te ha tocado recorrer, porque ahí mismo encontraras lo que tanto has buscado...se feliz donde sea que este tu felicidad...**_y mi felicidad era a lado de él...por toda la eternidad.

La penumbra invadía el lugar cuando entre por su habitación, la cama estaba intacta, tuve miedo que al ver esto descubriera que el ni siquiera llego a casa, pero de nuevo como si fuera la primera vez, esa melodía me llenaba los sentidos de paz, escuche de nuevo esa sonata que me había traído consigo la única razón para continuar, era él, lo sabia. Me detuve un instante al mirar un retrato que estaba en una mesita a lado de la cama de él, era mi ángel, era ella, ahora entendía que esa persona que Terry conocía nos quería unir y yo le agradecía lo que había hecho. Lentamente salí de ahí y camine hacia donde sabia que estaría ese piano, y donde él lo tocaba, cuando lo divise mi cuerpo sufrió un espasmo, me quede rígida, tocaba con los ojos cerrados de nuevo, lo mire maravillada, era perfecto, en toda la extensión de la palabra, fascinante, era perfecto...perfecto para mi, y yo había sido creada para él.

Me asuste al mirar que donde él estaba sentado yacía un arma, sentí miedo de pensar que ya podría estar muerto, y agradecí de nuevo a la música por tenerlo aun con vida, de vez en cuando volteaba a mirarme, pero no veía, parecía como si estuviera sumido en un sueño, en alguna ilusión que no le permitían ver la realidad, que yo estaba ahí, a su lado. Sentí una inmensa tristeza de ver lo que había provocado, estuve a punto de provocar que lo más hermoso que existe en mi mundo se autodestruyera, eso me provoco un gran pesar.

Cuando la melodía termino, y como siempre lo hacia, busco mi mirada, y la encontró, clavo su enigmática y azul mirada en la mía, como intentando descifrar si yo era real o no, de nuevo por un segundo me sentí viva de nuevo, sentía mi corazón latir y salirse del pecho, se puso de pie y camino hacia a mi, yo salí de la oscuridad para dejar que la luz de la luna me bañara por completo, vi su rostro, y sabia que él era mi felicidad donde sea que él estuviera. Quedamos a un paso de distancia, él parecía perplejo aun, y yo cada vez me convencía más de que estaría donde el estuviera, sin romper el contacto visual, tome su tibia mano que era prodigiosa para hacer música, con mi mano helada, él no perdió de vista nada, y observo como bese el dorso de esta, y sin dudarlo mas rompí ese silencio.

Candy: He vagado en las penumbras por siglos...creyendo que el sentido de mi vida era ese, solo vagar y subsistir, me sentía conforme con lo que la vida me había dado, no comprendía otro sentido más para ella, no buscaba nada, no esperaba nada más, y no hallaba nada...porque tu aun no habías llegado al mundo...ahora comprendo que la vida me había reservado todo lo bueno para este hermoso presente...y si me amas tanto como yo...déjame pasar la eternidad a tu lado...aunque sea solo en las sombras.

Terry me sonrió como solo él sabia hacerlo, para que yo me sintiera la más afortunada por ser a quien le sonreía, y con ambas manos tomo las mías, y ahora fue el quien las beso, sentí como mi piel se electrificaba al contacto, me encantaba sentir sus labios en mi piel, me miro a lo ojos, y susurro.

Terry: Que así sea...caminemos juntos entre las sombras...por toda la eternidad

Y de nuevo como tanto añoraba que se repitiera ese momento, inclino su rostro y poso sus hermosos, perfectos y tibios labios en la frialdad de los míos, ahora yo me deje llevar por ellos, que ya no solo rozaban clamaban por todo mi ser, nuestras lenguas se encontraron y bailaron juntas sabiendo que se esperaban desde hace mucho, mis manos descansaban en su cuello, y las suyas aprisionaban mi cintura, ya nada más existía, solo él y yo, y la eternidad nos aguardaba para estar los dos siempre juntos.

Ya no tenia dudas, ya no tenia miedo, saciaría mi sed, y lo convertiría en mi compañero, le quitaría la vida y le regalaría la inmortalidad para que estuviera a mi lado eternamente. Este nuevo acercamiento me hizo estremecer y comprobar al mismo tiempo que él era el sendero que tenia que recorrer, él era mi felicidad. Cuando nos volvimos a mirar a los ojos, su respiración era entrecortada, jadeaba al igual que yo, sentí un hambre inmensa, su aliento me embriagaba, quería probarlo, quería sentir su sangre caliente recorrer mi boca, él lo entendió, me estrecho, hundí mi rostro en su pecho, pero él me alentó a continuar, y dar comienzo a su nueva vida.

Terry: No tengas miedo...solo hazlo

Candy: No quiero que sufras...me va a doler verte sufrir cuando lo haga...no quiero hacerte daño

Terry: No lo harás...se valiente y demuéstrame cuanto me amas...ahora estaremos juntos siempre mi amor...te amo

Candy: Yo también te amo...para siempre.

Estas últimas palabras se las dije al oído, fue el sello de nuestro pacto, baje lentamente aspirando el aroma de su mejilla y su mentón, me detuve en su cuello, y sin poder detenerme más, lo probé. Hundí mis afilados y hambrientos colmillos en su terso y hermoso cuello, él se estremeció un instante, y yo me sentí en la gloria. Después de tantos siglos de alimentarme de sangre humana, jamás había probado sabor más exquisito que esa sangre que ahora corría por mi cuello y mi boca haciéndome perder en mis instintos, era lo más delicioso que había probado, no habría palabras para describir ese sabor tan especial, era única, y por fin después de tanto había saciado mi sed. Quería beber hasta quedar totalmente satisfecha, pero no lo haría, no quería matarlo, así que me separe de él, que a pesar del dolor que empezaba a recorrer en su cuerpo, me sonrió y me dio las gracias.

**NOTAS DE MÍ.**

**HOLA…PUES YA CASI TERMINANDO…ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO MI LOCA HISTORIA…JAJAJA. YA VIENE EL FINAL…DE NUEVO SUS COMENTARIOS LOS RECIBIRÉ GUSTOSA, GRACIAS POR TODO.**

**BESSTTSSS**

**CaSaNdRa LaDy CaSs**


	5. Chapter 5

**SONATA EN LAS PENUMBRAS**

**POR. CASANDRA**

**CAP. V**

**TERRY POV**

Cuando me levante del asiento, pensé que estaba muerto, que era un fantasma lo que estaba mirando en aquel oscuro lugar, por un momento creí que seguía soñando, que tal vez sin darme cuenta ya me había dado un tiro, y mi alma era la que divagaba en aquella ilusión. Se veía triste y hermosa, aun con miedo y perplejidad camine hacia ella que imito mi movimiento y se dirigió hacia mi, al hacerlo la luz de la luna le ilumino su rostro, haciéndola parecer un ángel, un ángel endemoniado, que sabia que tenia sed de mi sangre y del cual yo estaba profundamente enamorado.

Su mirada como siempre me atrapo, aún dudaba de la realidad de aquel momento y creo que ella lo leyó en mi mirada. Estaba totalmente hipnotizado, esa criatura me había hechizado desde el primer momento, estaba dispuesto a dar todo por ella, me arrastraría, mataría, le daría mi alma, y ardería en el infierno gustoso, solo si ella me lo pidiera.

Todavía para hacer aun más extraño y hermoso aquel momento, ella sin dejar de mirarme, tomo mi mano que al sentir la frialdad de la suya me hizo volver a la realidad, no estaba soñando, ella estaba ahí, su piel era tersa como la seda y fría como un témpano, si era ella, quien me tocaba, me beso el dorso de la mano con tanta ternura y delicadeza que me sentí como una dama de sociedad, pero no, realmente me sentí como el hombre más afortunado de la tierra por estar ahí y dejar que ella tomara mi mano y la besara, ella era mi vida y más, aun sin poder asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando hubo algo más, me dijo las palabras que yo tanto deseaba escuchar, y que se nunca las olvidaría aunque ardiera en el infierno o perdiera la memoria, esas palabras jamás se irían de mi.

_**He vagado en las penumbras por siglos...creyendo que el sentido de mi vida era ese, solo vagar y subsistir, me sentía conforme con lo que la vida me había dado, no comprendía otro sentido más para ella, no buscaba nada, no esperaba nada más, y no hallaba nada...porque tu aun no habías llegado al mundo...ahora comprendo que la vida me había reservado todo lo bueno para este hermoso presente...y si me amas tanto como yo...déjame pasar la eternidad a tu lado...aunque sea solo en las sombras.**_

Sentí como mi corazón se acelero, y mi pecho se hizo más pequeño, sentía que se saldría en ese instante, fue extraño sentir un momento de tanta dicha en mi vida, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía ser feliz, y yo lo era, aunque también era gracioso pensar que el momento más feliz de mi vida, seria al final de esta, sabia que moriría en unos minutos, moriría para estar con ella, y eso era lo que mas deseaba.

Tome sus manos de seda entre las mías, y ahora yo las bese, estábamos sumidos en una atmósfera llena de magia, de rareza y amor, acepte gustoso su petición sabiendo que era lo que más deseaba para mi, había encontrado mi camino y lo recorrería dichoso a su lado, si esto me lo hubieran planteado hace tiempo lo hubiera creído una verdadera barbaridad e incoherencia, pero ahora se me hacia lo más normal y magnifico del universo, me había enamorado de una vampira y viviría con ella eternamente amándola.

Para sellar el pacto de inmortalidad que habíamos hecho, ya lleno de ansias de sentirla tome su rostro, y me acerque reclamando sus labios, su boca, toda a ella, era mía ahora, y yo era suyo, para siempre. Besar sus labios era la sensación más placentera y deliciosa que podría probar cualquier humano, era sentirte nadar entre las olas dejando que ellas te arrastraran hacia el mar, era un vértigo, y a la vez me sentía flotando en el cielo, era pasión y ternura al mismo tiempo, ella me provocaba todo en un segundo, todo, ella era mi parte perfecta, mi alma gemela aunque ella no la tuviera, con la mía bastaría para los dos.

De nuevo sentí y vi el miedo en ella, no quería lastimarme, pero yo estaba seguro que no lo haría, le transmití todo el valor que había en mi interior para que hiciera lo que tenia que hacer, estaba ansioso por sentir que ya no había nada que nos hiciera separarnos, la anime de nuevo, me dijo te amo al oído, y mi cuerpo sintió un escalofrió por el deseo de tenerla, haciéndome vibrar, bajo lentamente por mi mejilla y mi mentón, haciendo rozar su hermosa nariz con mi piel que se erizo, sentir su aliento era algo que me hacia enloquecer, y entonces lo hizo.

Por un segundo sentí como aspiro el olor de mi cuello, y después poso su boca en el dejando que sus colmillos empezaran a beber el río de sangre que corría por mi venas, me estremecí. No puedo explicar lo placentero de aquel momento, fue totalmente excitante, más que besar sus labios, tener esa sensación de que había empezado a morir y a la vez a renacer, era totalmente desquiciante, sentía como mi sangre subía directamente hacia mi cuello, un hormigueo en mis piernas se hizo presente, pero sus fríos labios y sus colmillos como témpanos me hicieron olvidar el detalle de mis piernas y concentrarme en como ella terminaba con mi vida.

Se que ella tenia un hambre por mi inigualable, pero no quería dejarme sin una gota de mi sangre para permitirme transfórmame, al mismo tiempo que bebía de mi, ella me brindaba la pócima para poder convertirme en lo que ella era, se separo de mi, yo aun no podía asimilar que mi deseo se estaba empezando a cumplir, a pesar de que empezaba a sentirme mareado y mi cuerpo se iba sintiendo más débil con cada segundo que corría, me sentía feliz, le sonreí y le di las gracias por hacer posible ese deseo.

La abrace de nuevo, estaba empezando a perder la conciencia, me sentía muy débil, ella con una fuerza que jamás creí ver en una mujer me levanto, por mi estado de inconciencia no le pude exigir que no lo hiciera, me llevo hasta mi habitación y me recostó en la cama, la ventana estaba abierta y la luz de la luna también alumbraba aquel lugar, la mire y me refleje en su hermosa luz, después vi a mi madre en el retrato que tenia de ella, también le sonreí agradeciendo que no me dejara haber cometido una locura, después mire los ojos de ella que se sentó en el borde de la cama y me miraba con dulzura, eso era lo que me hacia calmar el dolor que estaba empezando a emerger en mis adentros.

Empecé a sentir un ardor desde la punta de mis pies hasta lo más alto de mi cabeza, sentía como si me estuvieran quemando cada centímetro lenta y dolorosamente, pero ese ardor era aun más fuerte que el de las llamas mas intensas. Mis órganos empezaron a alentar su marcha, ya no podía respirar, y empecé a agonizar, pero su sonrisa me hacía sentir y ver a la muerte como algo totalmente placentero. Me sentía en el centro de la hoguera, ardía en vida, mi sangre ya no corría, si había alguna gota de ella en mis adentros se había endurecido, y ese mismo destino no tardaría en experimentarlo mi corazón, que con cada segundo se hacia mas lento su movimiento.

Agonizando por todo lo que estaba experimentando mi cuerpo, empecé a ver en unos segundos toda mi vida pasar por mis ojos, vi a mi madre, a mi padre, a mi mismo, y la vi a ella, cuando lo hice sonreí, y sabia que el momento ya estaba cerca. Se recostó a un lado de mi, sentí su cuerpo abrazarse al mío, ya no lo sentía tan frió como antes, seguramente el mío ya estaba tomando la temperatura del suyo, eso me hizo sonreír a pesar de mis gemidos de agonía. Ya no respiraba, y mi corazón estaba a unos instantes de detenerse.

Candy: El dolor pasara pronto...resiste amor mío –acurrucándose en su pecho –

Terry: Muy pronto estaremos juntos por siempre –besando su cabello – esto no es el fin...es tan solo el comienzo...

Candy: Te amo Terry –se acerca y besa sus labios –

Terry: T...te a...amo C...Can...dy

Y con ese ultimo aliento de vida, dije las palabras que diría por toda la eternidad, no podía morirme sin decirle cuanto la amaba como humano, porque de ahora en adelante se lo diría como vampiro. Después de eso mi corazón se detuvo y la oscuridad me lleno por completo.

**CANDY POV**

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que mi existencia pasó de ser lo que más odiaba, a ser lo más preciado para mí, solo por compartirla con él, creo que es eso, el hecho de saberme a lado de él, quien se ha convertido en mi único motivo. Casi un siglo juntos, y parece que fue ayer cuando lo vi por primera vez sentado en aquel piano y haciendo que mis odios se deleitaran por tan hermosa música que producían. De nuevo he visto el mundo cambiar, he visto como sustituyen carruajes por autos, he visto como la moda va y viene con nuevas cosas, he andado entre las nubes y no porque este muerta, si no porque lo he hecho desde un avión, vi al hombre llegar a la luna, algo que parecía imposible para los humanos, he visto a la gente cambiar con cada década, como siempre sucedía desde hace siglos que caminaba entre ellos, pero ahora todo es diferente, todo esto que era tan mundano para mi antes, ahora es totalmente placentero, porque tengo con quien compartirlo, con mi eterno compañero, que me ama tanto como yo a él.

Después de tantas décadas, y de estar vagando por el mundo, decidimos regresar al lugar que nos hizo encontrarnos, esa hermosa cuidad, que obviamente luce totalmente diferente a como la dejamos, pero aun así no nos sentimos ajena a ella, era nuestro hogar y nos sentimos como si lo fuera. Ocupamos lo que se transformo en lo que fue mi departamento en aquellos días, ahora era un edificio totalmente remodelado, pero conservaba algunos detalles, me gustaba aquel lugar, siempre lo había sentido como mi verdadero hogar, porque fue el primero que compartí con él.

Sentirlo conmigo era lo mejor que podía pasarme, si antes era guapo, ahora que era un vampiro era más hermoso que un Dios. Su piel que ahora era tan fría o más que la mía, era más lisa y hermosa que la más cara de las sedas, parecía el más fino mármol, sus ojos azules eran aun más chispeantes, y cuando los veía rojos por el hambre que le llenaba me sentía totalmente excitada. Su cabello castaño largo como me encantaba, era como si al verlo moverlo con el aire sintiera que el también volaba y me hacia volar con él, miles de luces salían de esa hermosa melena que me encantaba sentir entre mis dedos, sedosa y perfecta.

Todo en él se había convertido en lo más bello y perfecto que jamás haya visto, sus músculos eran duros y perfectos, me encantaba sentirlos en mi piel desnuda, era mejor que alimentarme de la más exquisita sangre. Y sus besos, era la mejor parte, sus labios fríos, más fríos que un témpano, pero más suaves que un algodón, la sensación de su contacto era totalmente delirante, exquisita, fascinante, sentir que toda su boca clamaba por la mía, era lo mejor que hubiera podido experimentar en cien vidas, sus besos me hacían arder y perderme en mis instintos, me sentía caliente a pesar de mi helada temperatura, lo que me provoca es más de lo que hubiera soñado, y me encantaba.

Mirando a través de esta misma ventana, veo la oscuridad de la noche ser alumbrada por un foco a lo lejos, es la luna que se que me esta dando la bienvenida a casa, por un momento recordé que esa misma ventana era la que pretendía abrir para buscar mi muerte. Sentí como sus brazos marmóreos rodearon mi cintura, me beso tras la oreja, y volví a mi hermoso presente, dejando totalmente atrás mi amargo pasado, él podía hacer siempre que yo fuera más feliz que en aquel tiempo.

Terry: ¿Contenta de estar en casa? –con voz ronca –

Candy: Mucho...aun puedo reconocer el olor de mi hogar...no ha cambiado

Terry: Si...también lo percibo... –haciendo que la mire –es bueno estar en casa...y más este día –sonriendo –

Candy: Si...y más en este día...parece que fue ayer

Terry: Cierto...y también es cierto que a partir de ese día...nunca he dejado de sonreír...gracias por dejarme estar a tu lado –acariciando la mejilla de ella –

Candy: Aunque sea solo en las sombras

Terry: Prefiero la oscuridad... –sonriendo –en ella luces aun más hermosa -tomando su rostro -

De nuevo me hizo suspirar, sus labios se posesionaron de los míos que los recibieron gustosos, cada beso que me daba era mejor que el anterior, más cargado de emociones, más lleno, más especial, ahora no me importaba saber que era un monstruo que mataba gente para subsistir, nada importaba, porque él ahora estaba conmigo, éramos solo dos criaturas de la noche que se pertenecían para siempre. Se separo de mi, me sonrió y tomo mi mano.

Terry: Tengo un regalo para ti...

Candy: Que...

Me jalo hacia la sala, y me hizo sentarme en el asiento del piano, que a petición de Terry era el mismo que tenia desde que era joven, como él había dicho, el había sido su compañero en la soledad, y en recompensa él no lo dejaría solo. Tocaba de vez en cuando, en general siempre tocaba lo que me gustaba, nuestra melodía por supuesto, nunca me cansaría de oír esa sonata, que tocada en las penumbras era mágica, cada vez era más hermosa y deleitante a mis odios. En ocasiones también componía, siempre decía que yo era su inspiración, aunque eran pequeños fragmentos de música, eran lo mejor que podían escuchar mis oídos. Se sentó a mi lado, abrió la tapa del piano, me sonrió y me beso en los labios.

Terry: Sabes que eres todo para mi...mi amor, mi inspiración y mi motivo de existencia

Candy: Y tu el mío

Terry: Lo se...cada día contigo ha sido mejor que el anterior...

Candy: Si duda

Terry: Celebro que estemos juntos...y en casa –sonriendo –...y esto es por ti mi amor...espero te guste...esto es lo que tu me inspiras

Volvió a besar mis labios de manera más lenta, que me hizo volver a estremecerme, cuando se separo me volvió a sonreír, y entones con la mismas manos que acariciaron mis rostro hace un momento, hizo también el mejor regalo que jamás pensé tener.

.com/watch?v=rhN7SG-H-3k

Empezó a mover los dedos lentamente haciendo producir unas notas en el piano, la tonada era suave y hermosa, descubrí que me había compuesto una melodía. Me estremecí, era más hermosa de lo que había escuchado en mi vida, aun todas esa piezas juntas tocadas por él, no se comparaban con la belleza de esta, era tierna, calurosa, fascinante, un deleite para cualquier persona, me hacia sentir en todo lo que ambos éramos, en todo lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, era fuerte y pasiva a la vez, esa tonada éramos él y yo, era mi existencia y la suya. La luna hacia parecer esa imagen como un sueño, sus dedos eran mágicos, eran prodigiosos, y su talento para hacerlos mover era aun mejor.

Ahora comprendía que mi camino aun estaba demasiado largo, quedaba mucho por recorrer, no tendría fin, y no tenia pesar por eso, al contrario me provocaba la mayor de las alegrías porque a mi lado estaba él, mi vampiro adorado, era mío, mi compañero, mi amigo, mi amante, mi criatura nocturna, yo le había enseñado a sobrevivir como lo que éramos, vampiros, y él me había enseñado que no siempre la oscuridad es aterradora, que la penumbra también puede ser más bella que el mismo brillo del sol. La tonada termino, mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y de nuevo poso sus fríos labios sobre los míos.

**FIN**

**NOTAS DE MI.**

**BUENO ESPERO Y ESTE MEDIO FIC…JAJAJA LES HAYA GUSTADO…PARA MI FUE UNA DELICIA HACERLO…**

**AHORA QUIERO DECIR QUE ESTA HISTORIA LA DEDICO A TRES PERSONAS, PRIMERO A ANYA…AMIGA GRACIAS POR ACERCARME MÁS A ESTE HERMOSO Y EXTRAÑO MUNDO, GRACIAS POR LA OPORTUNIDAD, ERES SUPER CHIDA. A MI AMIGO FABRICIO QUE ME DIO LA IDEA, Y ME ALENTO A ESCRIBIRLA, DIGO SIN TI AMIGO ESTO NO HUBIERA FLORECIDO TAN RAPIDO DE MI CABEZA, GRACIAS POR TU INGENIO Y TU AMISTAD, ERES LA NETA…LO SABES, TE QUIERO MUCHO. Y EN TERCERO AGRADECER A UNA AMIGA MIA, BUENO DIGO MI AMIGA PORQUE NO PUEDO DECIR MI HERMANA, PORQUE NO LA HE VISTO, SEGURAMENTE NOS PARECEMOS…JAJAJA…CLARA…CLARITA HERMOSA, GRACIAS POR TODO TU APOYO, POR TUS PLATICAS, POR TUS ANIMOS, POR FREGARME PARA QUE NO DEJE DE ESCRIBIR…JAJAJA SOY TU PATCH ADAMS Y TU ERES MI CHICA SUPER PODEROSA…JAJAJA…GRACIAS POR TODO…POR TODO…ESPERO TE GUSTE…TE QUIERO MUCHO.**

**Y BUENO ESPERANDO QUE ESTE RELATO LES HAYA GUSTADO, COMENTANDO QUE LAS MELODIAS QUE SUGERI PARA ELLA FUERON CENTRALMENTE LA SONATA PARA PIANO NÚMERO 14 DE BEETHOVEN, Y LA QUE YO ME IMAGINE COMO LA QUE TERRY LE COMPONE A CANDY ES UNA MELODIA LLAMADA RIVERS FLOWS IN YOU DE UN PIANISTA ORIENTAL LLAMADO YIRUMA POR SI LES INTERESA, LA VERDAD LES RECOMIENDO AMBAS. LA VERDAD CREO QUE SE VE LA INFLUENCIA DE LA QUE HE SIDO VICTIMA DESDE HACE UNOS MESES, Y QUE ME ENCANTA HABER CAIDO EN ESTA TENTACIÓN, AMO LA VIDA VAMPIRICA…Y ME ENCANTA TODO LO QUE LA ENVUELVE…JAJAJA.**

**SUS COMENTARIOS LOS RECIBIRÉ GUSTOSA , GRACIAS POR TODO.**

**BESSTTSSS**

**CaSaNdRa LaDy CaSs**


End file.
